Season 15: All Stars 3
Season 15- Total Sims All Stars 3 is the fifteenth season of Total Sims Series. It consists 10 episodes with 8 returning players. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Cast Members Ariel- From season 11 Fairytale Island, Ariel returns! She made finals with Isaac and Kaleb and was evicted on day 26 finale day. Ariel voted for Isaac to win. Caroline- From season 12 Jurassic Park, Caroline returns! She was evicted, later returned in the house on day 5, and re-evicted on day 19. Caroline voted for Isaac to win. Dean- From season 5 Big Brother, Dean returns! He was evicted on day 19. Dean voted for Kaleb to win. Isaac- From season 5 Big Brother, Isaac returns! He made finals with Ariel and Kaleb and later won the million dollars against Kaleb. Isaac won the million dollars and is the true winner of Season 15 All Stars 3. Jonas- From season 13 Amazing Race, Jonas returns! He was evicted on day 12. Jonas voted for Isaac to win. Kaleb- From season 5 Big Brother, Kaleb returns! He made finals with Ariel and Isaac and later lost to Isaac winning the million dollars. Kaleb is the true runnerup of Season 15 All Stars 3. Kaycee- From season 14 Battle of the Sexes Island, Kaycee returns! She was evicted on day 12. Kaycee voted for Isaac to win. Sofia- From season 13 Amazing Race, Sofia returns! She was evicted on day 1. Sofia voted for Kaleb to win. 'Episode 1 Week 1-' On Day 1, all 8 players entered the house and Kaleb won hoh. A new twist was unleashed in the house: Friendship Bracelets! Kaleb had to choose 3 house-guests to give friendship bracelets to save them from eviction. He chose Dean, Isaac, and Kaycee. They were saved from eviction. All 4 Ariel, Caroline, Jonas, and Sofia faced part 2 of the hoh comp and Jonas won. Ariel is safe after making final round. Caroline and Sofia both faced the first eviction and Sofia became the first houseguest evicted on day 1! 'Episodes 2, 3 Week 2-' Sofia was evicted, and both Jonas and Kaleb nominated Caroline and Dean for eviction. All 6 Ariel, Caroline, Dean, Isaac, Jonas, and Kaleb were chosen to compete in veto while Kaycee is the host. Kaleb won veto and chose to use it to save Dean. Jonas chose to put up Kaycee on the block next to Caroline. Caroline is evicted! 'Episodes 4, 5 Week 2- '''Caroline was evicted and later returned in the house after Sofia lost! Kaycee won hoh and nominated Ariel and Dean. All 6 players Ariel, Dean, Isaac, Jonas, Kaleb, and Kaycee were picked to play while Caroline hosts the veto comp. Kaleb won veto and used it on Dean. Kaycee chose Jonas as a nominee replacement. Jonas is evicted! '''Episodes 6, 7 Week 2-' Jonas was evicted and Kaleb wins hoh. He nominated Caroline and Kaycee. All 6 Ariel, Caroline, Dean, Isaac, Kaleb, and Kaycee played in veto. Kaleb won veto and chose not to use it keeping nominations the same. Kaycee is evicted! 'Episodes 8, 9 Week 3-' Kaycee was evicted and Ariel won hoh. She nominated Caroline, Dean and Isaac for eviction. All 5 Ariel, Caroline, Dean, Isaac, and Kaleb competed in veto and Kaleb won veto. He chose not to use it leaving nominations the same. Caroline is re-evicted once again! Caroline was re-evicted again and Isaac won hoh. He nominated Ariel and Dean for eviction. All 4 Ariel, Dean, Isaac, and Kaleb competed in veto and Kaleb won veto. He chose not to use it keeping nominations the same. Dean is evicted! 'Episode 10 Week 4 Finale-' Dean was evicted and Kaleb won the final hoh. He chose to take Isaac with him to final 2 thus evicting Ariel the last female houseguest in the big brother house! Both Isaac and Kaleb will face each other in final 2 for the jury voting. Ariel is evicted! Ariel was evicted, both Isaac and Kaleb later faced each other in the final 2 of the jury voting. Isaac won the million dollars by the votes of 4 while Kaleb got 2nd place winning $50,000. Caroline won America's Favorite Houseguest with $25,000.